The Unexpected
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Draco follows Luna in the woods, and she tells him about all kinds of "creatures" that she believes to exist. Draco gets more and more annoyed as she talks. Even when he tells her it's nonsense she carries on. Then he does something unexpected...


**Hello everyone! This idea came to me while i was writing a different OneShot (for Vampire Diaries, Books) and i wanted to write it. I've been curious to how to get Draco and Luna together because i think they'd be really sweet together :) please enjoy this short story...**

*****NOTICE 27.08.12*****

**This is revised, edited and brought up to a better standard of grammar.**

* * *

Draco walked into the woods. Ok, walking is a loose term, more like sneaking. He needed quiet time, alone time. All the time in Hogwarts he had to deal with Crabbe and Goyle who pester him, Potter who everyone now expects him to make a comment about, Weasley who just annoyed him and Granger who was a lot smarter and possibly better at magic than him and she was a Muggle-born. It just wasn't _fair_. He was meant to be confident, arrogant and the greatest, but he felt second-best to the likes of Potter and Granger nowadays. Draco kicked the ground angrily. So this wasn't the safest place to sulk but it was the best he could do. He flinched and drew his wand when he heard footsteps to his left and saw the fleeting figure of a girl disappearing deeper into the forest carrying a bag. Draco was curious, was she going to try and run away? He followed her, it was a distraction. He followed her well until he lost her. Turning in circles, he was suddenly aware of all the noises, flinching and recoiling from every sound. It was daylight so there were no werewolves but there were centaurs and all kinds of things lurking deep in the forest – which is why it is forbidden. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flicker and a flash of blonde. He followed hurriedly, his interest in finding out what was going on increasing by the second.

He heard the girl's voice before he could see her, a sweet, musical sound that gently echoed through the forest.

"Hello again," said the voice "here, do you like apples?" – It was to his right – "or would you prefer something else?" there was a rustle of paper and a thud. Draco hid behind a tree and peered into the clearing. There in the middle was Luna Lovegood. He wanted to kick himself, he followed _Looney Lovegood_. She was feeding a creature he'd never seen before. It looked more like a dragon than anything else. A small blue and grey dragon with a thorny spine and sharp fangs that was devouring a fish whole.

"Don't worry Draco, he won't hurt you," said Luna gently without even glancing over her shoulder towards Draco. Draco stiffened and then stepped out from behind the tree.

He walked towards her warily, keeping his eyes on the dragon. "What is it?" he asked.

"A Knoxtail Dragon, they're omnivores that eat things like deer and leaves but their favourite food is fish," she explained in her dream-like voice.

"Oh," he replied. "Is that why you're here, to feed it?" he asked cautiously and watched as she threw another fish. The dragon caught it in mid-air and snaffled it down in a few bites.

"Yes, I generally do," she replied and smiled at him. "I watched you sneak in here, and waited or I would have been earlier, that's why he's so hungry," she explained and Draco stared at her in surprise.

"You saw me," he said, his voice uneasy and suspicious.

"Yes, I was wearing my spectrespecs, they detect Wrackspurts." Luna explained, "there are loads in your head," she added absently as the dragon bowed to her and then ran off into the forest. She now turned to him and he looked at her confused.

"What is a Wrackspurt?" he asked her blankly.

"A Wrackspurt," she said, "is an invisible creature which floats into a person's ears, making their brain go fuzzy," she explained softly and Draco stared at her in a she's-completely-loony kind of way.

"So that's how you saw me?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, is there any reason you're out here?" she asked "you don't have to tell me, if you don't want too," she added and Draco eyed her cautiously.

"I came to think," he said slowly. "Alone," he muttered under his breath.

"Do you believe in Nargles?" she asked him with wide eyes.

He stared at her uncomprehendingly and she waited patiently. "What's a Nargle?" he asked her.

"You haven't heard of Nargles either?" she said surprised "Nargles are known to infest mistletoe and to be disruptive thieves. My Butterbeer cork necklace keeps the Nargles away," she explained and Draco nodded with false understanding.

"Oh, ok," he replied.

"What about Heliopaths?" she persisted "A Heliopath is a spirit of fire which gallops and burns anything in its way," Draco shook his head and she eyed him with disappointment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said softly "but..." he got cut off.

"The Aquavirius Maggot is a creature that resembles a brain, heard of them?" she asked hopefully, "they have some in the Department of Mysteries," she added eagerly. "I saw them."

"That's interesting but..." once again Draco was cut off.

"My father went on an expedition to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, it is an elusive magical creature that lives in Sweden, but unfortunately he couldn't find one, we're going again to look," she said happily.

Draco thought she'd lost her mind. "Oh do shut up!" he said pleadingly but Luna didn't seem to hear him.

"I can't wait, we're going to find them!" she cried cheerily "and then we can write an article with pictures in the Quibbler," Draco was now glaring at her.

"My father thought he'd found the horn of one, but it turned out it wasn't in the end," she added sadly.

"That's because they don't exist," Draco said while gritting his teeth.

"I know we'll find one someday with the horn and everything," she exclaimed completely ignoring Draco's comments.

"Do you ever shut up?" Draco asked her angrily. He came for peace and quiet and is instead being lectured by a lunatic on creatures that don't exist. She was bubbling away with random fictional facts on them and ignoring his remarks, why wouldn't she just shut up for once. He wondered if he could edge away and disappear back into the trees. If he could only remember the way back to the castle from here. He would be stuck if he didn't follow Luna. _Dammit! _

Half an hour passed and Luna was still talking. Draco was trying to block her out without much success.

"...A Gulping Plimpy is a breed of Plimpy, it is repelled by Gurdyroots..." she said excitedly as she started on a new topic.

"Luna," he said calmly but she just continued talking. Draco sighed, he was going to be stuck here until she finally ran out of things to say – it could be next week for all he knew. She shifted her position and he noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. Vague memories of people stealing her stuff came into his mind. She was tougher than she looked. He was getting very annoyed now. Her mind was filled with pointless junk. She actually believed that these creatures were real. If he just knew the way back, he'd have walked off ages ago. She was a freak. I guess it made sense that she was friends with Potter. She paused for a moment and Draco straightened but then she descended into meaningless babble again.

"Luna, be quiet," Draco asked. "_Please,_" he added on a prayer that she would stop but to no avail. This was torture. She just wouldn't shut up for longer than a second. She droned on in her gentle voice from yet another half hour. Draco took a step towards her and she didn't seem to notice. He was planning on using force now. He watched the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about something she was interesting, he decided she'd be a great storyteller with her soft and sweet voice. Draco knew she didn't mean to bore and annoy him but it was in her nature to act this way and god knows that she didn't understand how annoying she could be.

"...I always wonder what my mother was experimenting when she killed herself..." Luna said softly and Draco froze. Her _mother?_ When did she move onto that kind of stuff. He didn't know her mother was dead. "She was always trying new things..." Luna commented and Draco nodded slowly and took another step closer. It was getting close to evening and he wanted to be out of the forest before dark fell. She didn't notice him moving closer, even when he stood right in front of her.

"Luna," he whispered but she wasn't listening.

"My father is away at the moment looking for Blibbering Humdinger..." Luna said, and she'd moved away from her mother. Draco looked down at the loony girl; he reckoned it was her father's fault. He needed to shut her up, and soon. He studied her face cautiously, she didn't look like she was about to stop talking. He reckoned nobody had listened to her for so long – apart from maybe her father. He then did something he couldn't explain. He'd never understand exactly why he did it, but it worked. He leant down and kissed her...

Luna was stunned into silence and as Draco went to pull back – with his mission complete – she kissed him back. Draco couldn't pull away. He didn't know why he couldn't but he just continued to kiss her. She responded and wrapped her slender arms round his neck as he kissed her more deeply. He wrapped his arms round her small waist and held her too him as they kissed fervently. Her tongue teased his lips and he was startled by her boldness. After a long while she broke away from him.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, apparently surprised.

"I... I don't know," he offered and she smiled.

"Well, I've never been told to shut up that way before," she said, amazed, as she stared at him.

"I've never shut anyone up that way before," he replied and she laughed gently.

"Was there a particular reason why?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Umm... no," he confessed.

"Oh, alright," she said with a serene smile.

"Aren't you bothered by it?" Draco asked.

"No, it was quite nice actually," Luna said. "I'd like you to do it again," she added. They were standing close together again and he grinned before he leant forward and kissed her again.

They kissed until the sun began to fall when they trekked quickly through the woods holding hands. At the edge of the forest he kissed her again.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow," he told her and then began to head up to the castle, sneaking in and out of the shadows. Luna followed and a much rapider pace and reached the school long before Draco. She caught him by surprise by the door.

"Goodnight Draco," she told him.

"Goodnight Luna," he replied and kissed her gently.

* * *

**Soooo...? What did you think? It's a bit random and a lot harder than i thought it would be to write =D but i succeeded - i hope. The creatures Luna believes in are kinda difficult to write about because we don't really know where to find them. I hoped you liked it... PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy :)**


End file.
